User blog:Showdown616/Midnight Reign 真夜中 S1, Episode 9: Deterioration of the Flight or Flight Response
COLD OPENING EXT. FOREST-EARLY MORNING The soldiers, lead by Kaylin and Yazzy, storm towards Constance. Aiding them are the Satsujin-sha who storm behind them. They arrive at the school's gate and with one punch, the eldest Satsujin-sha breaks the gate and they storm into the campus. NINE HOURS EARILER INT. CONSTANCE-DANI'S ROOM-NIGHT Dani is sitting, playing a beautiful piece on the piano when Kieran walks in. He hesitates and then walks toward her. KIERAN: Mother. Dani turns around and a look of awe overtakes her. DANI: Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. KIERAN: Mom. begins to cry as they embrace. CUT TO: Kieran and Dani are sitting on at the desks, talking. Dani drinks tea. DANI: Well...it's amazing to see you. I can't even begin to describe how glad I am you're safe. KIERAN: Mom... DANI: Yes, darling? KIERAN: Why didn't you return? To find me? After King Shiki died. DANI: Because I didn't know where to look. I wasn't allowed off campus until Queen Tori brought the princesses here. She knew who I was. She chastised her father's actions and was very friendly me. She even offered to hire a private eye to go find you. KIERAN: Why didn't you accept? DANI: Because my doubts and fears were stronger than my desire to know the truth. I thought you were dead or worse, he killed you. I would have just rather not know. QUEEN TORI enters the room. QUEEN TORI: Dani we just received word that the Satsujin-sha are planning an attack. We must prepare the girls. DANI: Ok, I'll be right there. KIERAN: Mom don't go. DANI: Kieran, honey, go to my apartment. Hang out there and please be careful. QUEEN TORI: I wouldn't recommend that. We're fleeing the campus. Only the soldiers, the girls, and you and I will be stayed. I am not going to surrend this kingdom without a fight. Shuttles are leaving on the top of every hour. I suggest you catch one Kieran. They're taking all the students to the mountains where we'll be safe. DANI: You heard her. I'll be ok. Kieran sighs and leaves the room. QUEEN TORI: Be careful. KIERAN: Don't worry about me. The Satsujin-sha are my friends. QUEEN TORI: That's not something you wanna say infront of the Queen. But regardless, they're being led by Princess Kaylin and some woman named Yazzy. They take orders from them now. KIERAN: Uh-oh. QUEEN TORI: Uh-oh is correct. Now leave. Kieran nods and exits the room. QUEEN TORI: Dani I need to ask you something. DANI: Sure. QUEEN TORI: Why did my father have my mother put to death? Was it because of you? DANI: What? No, not at all. QUEEN TORI: I've grown quite fond of you and I will protect you regardless, but I need answers. What was the deal with my Father? DANI: I fell in love with him, once upon a time. But...he changed. When he became King. QUEEN TORI: So you had Kieran, before my mother was in the picture? DANI: Yes. GEGI...was the result of a lapse in judgment. He came to me one night. Passion. QUEEN TORI: Does she know? DANI: No. And she never will. It will destroy her. To know that the man who was her father was nothing more than a tyrannical mass murdering sadist. QUEEN TORI: He was my father too. An awkward moment of silence ensures. QUEEN TORI: Please be ready soon. She exits. INT. LIZZY'S ROOM-CONTINUED Niall walks in as Lizzy is putting on her armor. LIZZY: Hey babe. Can't believe the Satsujin-sha attacking again. Led by Kaylin no less. What is this world coming to? Couldn't they have waited before summer was over. NIALL: Marry me. LIZZY: What? Niall gets down on one knee. NIALL: Marry me, Lizzy Kato. LIZZY: Niall, I... NIALL: Lizzy Kato, these last few months have been incredible. I never thought I could love someone the way I love you. So please, make me the happiest man on this planet and be my wife. out a ring Lizzy smiles and nods. LIZZY: YES! She and Niall embrace and kiss. LIZZY: After prom! NIALL: What? LIZZY: After the prom, we can run off together. Screw coming back in the fall, we can have a life together, you and me. Forever. Niall smiles as they kiss again. EXT. CONSTANCE CAMPUS-EARLY MORNING The princesses and the soldiers are lined up one by one. Queen Tori sits in her chariot with Dani by her side. QUEEN TORI: Everyone...today is the day. Our day. The battle which will happen momentarily will define us forever. Some will live, some will die, but we will come out victorious. Fight not for yourselves, but for this kingdom, for the legacy of my father, for the legacy of my mother, for the legacy of SHIKI!! The crowd gives a thunderous applause. ANGLE onto Lizzy, GEGI, and Ash, standing together. LIZZY: Me and Niall are getting married! GEGI and ASH gasp. ASH: You can't be serious... GEGI: Congratulations!! hugs Lizzy ASH: You dumb twit. I cannot GEGI: Ash! LIZZY: What's the problem, Ash? ASH: You can't get married. You're in the running to be queen. Don't give that all up! LIZZY: I can still be in the running and besides priorities changed. My parents have a Kingdom in the southern isles. We can rule there. Away from the constant threats of the Satsujin-sha. GEGI: Congrats! Whatever makes you happy. ASH: you disgust me. walks away LIZZY: What's her problem? GEGI: Jealously I don't know. The sound of clamor is heard throughout the crowd. Every stops and arms themselves. QUEEN TORI: They have arrived. The wall burst open as thousands of soldiers led by Kaylin and Yazzy storm the campus. The fighting begins. For about 10 minutes, many soldiers of Shiki's side are killed while many of Kaylin's side are killed. Yazzy is stabbed by Ash and falls to the ground. The Shiki are victorious in this round. But the battle isn't over yet. KAYLIN: RELEASE THEM! The Satsujin-sha come storming in. Many more soldiers of Shiki are instantly destroyed. But Queen Tori continues to push forward. Soldiers of the hundreds jump out of campus windows. Lizzy kills a baby Satsujin-sha and it's mother comes charging towards her when Ash zaps it with a laser, killing it instantly. LIZZY: Thank you. Ash glares at Lizzy and continues to fight. After about 5 more minutes, the last two Satsujin-sha are killed by Queen Tori, herself and Kaylin's soldiers begin retreating. KAYLIN: No, no! Guards of Shiki capture her. QUEEN TORI: Take her to the dungeon. Kaylin stabs both of the guards and retreats back with her soldiers, carrying Yazzy. The battle is over... TO BE CONTINUED.... Spoilers from Midnight Reign, Episode 10: Losing My Religion *The Epic conclusion of the Season One Finale. *The annual Constance Prom brings heartbreaks and heartaches. *Someone dies, leaving the life of the Kingdom of Shiki forever changed. *A Princess is arrested and sentenced to death. Category:Blog posts